Vuelta a la normalidad
by Selenika91
Summary: *Escrito antes del estreno de la tercera temporada* Sherlock ha vuelto, pero no será fácil que todo vuelva a la normalidad, tres años es mucho tiempo y las cosas pueden haber cambiado bastante. Al volver se encuentra un John que no está seguro de si se alegra o está demasiado enfadado.


_**Aviso:** Este fic está situado tras la "resurrección" de Sherlock. PERO está escrito ANTES de que empiece la tercera temporada, así que puede pasar algo que haga que todo esto no tenga sentido. Pero así es como yo me lo imagino._

_**Aviso2:** En principio no es slash, solo amistad, aunque se puede interpretar al gusto del consumidor XD_

_**Aviso3:** El título es una auténtica porquería, pero no doy para más. Al menos no hay ningún fic de Sherlock así titulado. Ya lo arreglaré cuando pueda._

_**Spoilers:** Bueno, gran spoiler del final de la segunda temporada, sin duda. Y un pequeño detalle que se sabrá en la tercera sobre John._

_******Disclaimer: **Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Sherlock de la BBC._

___**Palabras:** 2000_

* * *

_**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**_

Por fin había llegado a casa, ser médico de familia no era lo más apasionante que había conseguido en mi vida, desde luego. Mucho más emocionante fue estar en Irak o incluso perseguir delincuentes con... durante los últimos años no podía ni siquiera pensar en ese nombre. Al principio era porque le había perdido y dolía pensar en que no le volvería a ver, que no me desquiciaría hasta el punto de querer estrangularle con mis propias manos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no quería pensar en él; no porque le añorara, sino porque me daban ganas de volver a meterlo yo mismo en ese ataúd en el que, por supuesto, nunca estuvo. Sabía que tendría que alegrarme de haberle recuperado, pero me cabreaba mucho que me hubiera engañado durante tanto tiempo, ¡que me tuviera años llorando una muerte falsa!

Entré en mi cuarto suspirando a causa del cansancio —aunque no sabía si era físico o emocional— para dejar el abrigo. Sólo los brillantes números rojos del despertador quebraban de alguna manera la absoluta oscuridad, aunque no iluminaban lo bastante como para distinguir algo del dormitorio. No importaba, llevaba suficiente tiempo en esa casa como para no necesitar luz, me podía manejar sin chocar con ningún doloroso mueble. Me vino a la mente mi antiguo hogar en el 221B de Baker Street, pero deseché ese pensamiento, tampoco estaba permitido.

Necesitaba más tiempo sin él ni nada que me recordara aquellos tiempos en los que creí tener todo lo que necesitaba, para intentar, de alguna manera, hacer las paces con él o conmigo mismo, todavía no lo tenía claro.

—Hola, John.

Una susurrante voz provenía del rincón donde estaba colocada mi butaca favorita, una de las pocas pertenencias que me había traído del 221B. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Habría reconocido aquella voz en cualquier lugar, así que no tenía miedo de que me estuviera esperando un violento asesino en serie, pero tenía que reconocer que el muy bastardo había conseguido pegarme un buen susto.

—Maldita sea, Sherlock, ¿se puede saber qué diantres estás haciendo en mi habitación a oscuras? Porque si lo que pretendías era conseguir que me diese un ataque al corazón has estado bastante cerca.

—Vamos, John, no seas exagerado —comentó con su irritante voz de listillo mientras yo encendía la luz. Me agradó ver cómo hacía un gesto de dolor con la repentina iluminación de la habitación—. No eres tan mayor, y sin duda sabes que el mayor porcentaje de hombres que sufren un infarto cuando tienen una vida más o menos sana como la tuya, lo que viene a decir alimentación medianamente saludable y una existencia no demasiado sedentaria, ronda entre los 55 y 60 años de edad.

Simplemente le ignoré. Hacía mucho tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que era el camino más sencillo si quería intentar obtener una respuesta de verdad. Así que sencillamente cambié la pregunta para que no pudiera irse por las ramas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Si te refieres a lo evidente, estoy sentado mientras hablo contigo. Sin embargo, si lo que quieres conocer son los motivos por los que he venido hasta aquí, bueno, eso es otra cuestión.

Intenté no modificar mi expresión. Le había subestimado, por supuesto; desde luego que el primer y único detective consultor del mundo podía desviarse por cualquier camino con tal de evitar contestarme directamente.

—Sherlock —fue lo único que logre decir tras reunir las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, hablar con él me agotaba. Eso me llevó a pensar que tal vez sí que me estaba haciendo viejo, antes podía tomarle el pelo tanto como él a mí. O pudiera ser que, simplemente, esos tres largos años sin él me hubieran hecho perder la práctica.

—Está bien —accedió con un vago gesto de las manos, como prometiendo que se iba a comportar—. Estoy aquí porque quiero hablar contigo. Antes no te importaba que te esperara en tu cuarto.

No pude evitar reírme.

—Sí, claro, como si hubiera podido conseguir que dejarás de hacerlo —y él sonrió; tal vez porque reconocía que nada le habría hecho cambiar sus costumbres, o porque recordaba aquellos tiempos o, tal vez, porque añoraba el sonido de nuestras risas—. De todas maneras —me obligué a continuar con seriedad—, antes sólo invadías mi intimidad. Ya sabes que ahora este cuarto no es únicamente mío. Imagínate que llega a casa y te encuentra.

—Ya, y temes que si llega tu mujer... —había recuperado aquella voz de complacencia con un cierto tono desagradable.

—Se llama Mary. Con la cabeza que tienes, ¿cómo no puedes recordar un nombre tan sencillo?

Hizo una mueca para mostrarme que no le importaba ni lo más mínimo mi corrección.

—Ya sabes que en mi palacio mental guardo exclusivamente datos importantes. No el vulgar nombre de tu actual novia. Y hablando de vulgar, desde luego que es un nombre común. ¿Quieres que te diga la cantidad de mujeres que se llaman así únicamente aquí, en Londres?

Cuando se embalaba de aquella manera, nunca encontraba el momento oportuno de cortarle, ni siquiera parecía necesitar respirar; por eso, era un alivio cuando por fin callaba, aunque fuera sólo por unos instantes.

—No, no será necesario —aseguré—, ese sí que es un dato que a mí no me importa en absoluto. Y no es mi actual novia. Es mi esposa, para toda la vida.

—Ya, claro, eso está por ver. La tasa de divorcios en el Reino Unido es de...

—¡Sherlock! —exclamé exasperado, era insoportable hablar con él cuando se ponía en modo Wikipedia.

Volvió a hacer un gesto apaciguador con sus manos de violinista, pero los dos sabíamos que era mentira y que eso tampoco le preocupaba.

—Está bien, y temes que si Mary, tu mujer para el resto de tu-su-vuestras vidas, me encontrará aquí, probablemente pensaría que le estas engañando conmigo, ¿no es así?

Estaba tan serio, como siempre que creía llevar razón, que no pude evitar desternillarme, sobre todo cuando vi su cara de desconcertado asombro.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Sí, claro! —exclamé medio ahogado entre risas—. Como si cualquier persona medianamente cabal pudiera pensar que tú te acostarías con alguna persona.

—Ah, por supuesto —accedió con cortesía para continuar diciendo con genuina confusión—: ¿Entonces qué era lo que te preocupaba?

—¡El susto que le hubieras dado si ella te hubiese encontrado aquí a oscuras, Sherlock!

—¿Eso? Era obvio que si hubiera llegado ella a casa antes que tú, no me hubiese encontrado aquí, me habría ido sin que se diera cuenta.

Por supuesto. La explicación más sencilla era demasiado lógica como para que el gran Sherlock Holmes creyera necesario explicarla. Decidí dejarlo pasar y cambiar de tema.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo diantres has conseguido entrar en mi casa?

—Vamos, John, ¿en serio? ¡Piensa! —su voz sonaba excitada, como siempre que explicaba cómo había llegado a alguna deducción—. ¿La fecha de vuestra boda? Enternecedoramente estúpido. Pensaba que te había enseñado mejor —y ante aquel falso tono de decepción me pareció percibir que sólo era una broma.

—Cierto, nunca pensamos que un psicópata conocido nuestro fuera a entrar en nuestra casa para esperarnos a oscuras en nuestro propio dormitorio —dije con burla.

—Sabes muy bien que no soy un psicópata, soy un sociópata altamente funcional.

Alcé las manos en señal de rendición, esa era una pelea que no podía ganar.

—Si querías hablar conmigo, podías haberme llamado con tu móvil. Ya sabes, esa cosa que sirve para comunicarte con otra persona y, no sé, contarle lo que has hecho en el día, tu última excursión por el campo... que no estás muerto. Ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas. No sólo sirven para mandar mensajitos molestos a la policía y a los medios de comunicación.

Sherlock suspiró y parecía tan triste que estuvo a punto de hacer que me sintiera mal por sacar ese tema de nuevo. A punto.

—Ya sabes por qué lo hice.

—No, la verdad es que no lo sé.

—¡Pero es tan obvio!

—¡No para mí, Sherlock! —estaba harto de que siempre me hiciera sentir extremadamente estúpido.

Al ver que el detective callaba y que seguía sin querer ofrecerme una respuesta para aquella pregunta que martilleaba mi cerebro a todas horas durante las últimas semanas, yo también enmudecí. Seguía deseando que algún día se justificara, pero no quería presionarle porque todavía no sabía en qué estado se encontraba nuestra amistad. Y por mucho que creyera odiar a aquel hombre en algunas ocasiones, sabía que le necesitaba y que no podía volver a perderle. Pero yo necesitaba saber _por qué_.

Tal vez otro día.

—Bueno, ya que estás aquí, tal vez podrías quedarte a cenar. Después de todo, todavía no has tenido una conversación que pueda realmente llamarse así con Mary; no la conoces.

—Ya la vi una vez —respondió él— y ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber sobre ella. Si quieres puedo contártelo, es extremadamente elemental.

—¡No, Sherlock! No empieces, no seas desagradable ni utilices tus trucos de repelente sabelotodo, eso no es educado.

Resopló. Bien sabía yo que a él nunca le había importado esa tontería de mostrar respeto por los demás, pero no iba a permitir que se lo hiciera a mi esposa.

—De todas maneras, ¿qué ves en ella? Cualquiera de tus antiguas novias podía parecer más interesante. Mary —pronunció su nombre con burla, para mi disgusto— es una de las personas más normales y aburridas que he conocido, y no es decir poco. Con ella no vivirás ninguna aventura, John.

—¡Pero yo no quiero vivir aventuras, Sherlock! Yo quiero vivir feliz con una persona a la que quiera, despertarme con ella y desearle un feliz día. Quiero estar en cualquier momento en el que me necesite y que ella esté conmigo en mis peores momentos. ¿Que qué veo en ella? Estuvo a mi lado cuando más la necesité, ¡cuando tú no estabas! Me soportó incluso cuando ni yo mismo me aguantaba, tuvo paciencia cuando no quería ni salir a la calle. Me devolvió mi vida.

—Podrías estar hablando de una mujer cualquiera, no del amor de tu vida —repuso con desdén, pero no quise escuchar sus palabras, pues me aterraba pensar que podría tener algo de razón—. Además, se suponía que íbamos a ser sólo tú y yo contra el resto del mundo.

—Eso fue hace mucho, en otra vida. Tú te fuiste y me dejaste aquí.

Me di la vuelta para salir del cuarto. Ya no podía soportarlo más, era mejor retroceder antes de decir algo que no se pudiera retirar, que lo cambiara todo para siempre sin poder volver atrás. Tenía que alejarme de ahí, de él.

Bajaría al piso de abajo y esperaría leyendo el periódico a que Mary volviera de trabajar. La recibiría con un beso y un vaso de vino. Pediríamos algo para cenar y tendríamos una noche agradable. Y, tal vez, ese podría ser el resumen de cada uno de los días de nuestro feliz matrimonio. Podía no sonar precisamente apasionante, pero sería una buena vida, con una buena mujer y podría formar una buena familia. Pronto podría haber pequeños John Watson Junior correteando por los suelos o una pequeña Mary. Siempre había deseado tener hijos, era uno de mis grandes sueños y mi esposa sería una magnífica madre.

Eso era lo único que me permitía pensar; nada de excitantes persecuciones por todo Londres en pos del delincuente de turno, sin trabajar estrechamente con la policía ni hablar con las víctimas. No más adrenalina corriendo por el cuerpo. Estaba cruzando la puerta cuando escuché unas palabras, apenas un susurro.

No sabía si realmente él las había pronunciado o fue mi mente la que me engañó con una dulce frase que querría escuchar, que podría dar un sentido a todo aquel sufrimiento en vano. Pero no me di la vuelta para comprobarlo, no estaba preparado para saber si aquella frase era real o un producto de mi imaginación.

—Lo hice por ti, tenía que protegerte.

* * *

_Bueno, dedicado a **Iruna**, que se encarga de arreglar las cosas cuando mi musa está de vacaciones y me ayuda a poner en orden las frases para que no parezcan una auténtica chapuza. ¡Y por aguantar todo lo que le digo!_

_Saludos a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, ¿un review para dejar constancia de vuestras hazaña? =) Selenia._


End file.
